1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for assisting in loading plastic bags with trash, debris and the like and more particularly, to a leaf caddy which is characterized in a first preferred embodiment by an adjustable frame fitted with telescoping side members for adjusting the circumference of the frame to fit plastic bags of various size. The frame may alternatively be fixed and also includes a pivoting knuckle adapted to receive a fixed or telescoping support for orienting the frame on the ground or in alternative selected positions for receiving the bag mouth and depositing leaves, trash and the like in the bag, while maintaining the mouth of the bag in an open configuration. In a preferred embodiment the mouth of the bag is secured to the frame by tension exerted through operation of the telescoping side frame members and engagement of the bag at one point with the support and the pivoting knuckle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of apparatus and devices are known in the art for assisting in the use of plastic trash bags by opening the mouth of the bags and more efficiently deposit leaves, trash and the like in the bags. Most of these devices are designed to maintain the mouth of the bag in an open condition to facilitate use of both hands while depositing the leaves, trash or other material in the bag. Typically, these devices include pivoting metal frames adapted to open and stand in an upright position and receive a bag of selected dimension between the frame legs, the mouth of the bag being supported on the top rails of the frame by means of multiple clips. The bag is thus maintained in open, upright configuration for filling with leaves, trash and the like, without the necessity of carrying the bag to various locations and maintaining the mouth of the bag open with one hand, while depositing the trash or other material in the bag with the other hand. Another trash bag receptacle device is marketed by Idea Development, Inc., of Worthing, S.Dak., as a "Super Sweep". The "Super Sweep" includes a main frame of selected dimension, an inner frame for snapping into the main frame and fitting the mouth or rim of a plastic bag to the main frame and a dust pan mounted on the bottom of the main frame, wherein the main frame can be placed on the ground or flat on a floor and material swept across the dust pan, through the main frame and into the connected bag. An auxiliary handle is provided for fitting into the underside of the main frame as a support leg, under circumstances where the main frame is propped against a fence, tree or other support to create a stationary trash receptacle.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved leaf caddy which is simple in design, adapted in a preferred embodiment to adjustably accommodate plastic bags of various size and may be positioned in a variety of configurations for use in receiving, mounting and loading trash bags with leaves, trash and other material.
Another object of this invention is to provide a leaf caddy for mounting trash bags into trash-receiving configuration, which leaf caddy includes a frame having adjustable side members for perimeter adjustment to accommodate trash bags of varying size, a pivoting knuckle provided on a top frame member for removably receiving a fixed or telescoping support and both securing a trash bag on the frame and supporting the frame in functional configuration to facilitate filling the trash bag with leaves, trash or other material.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a light-weight, adjustable frame for receiving the lip, edge or mouth of trash bags of various configuration and mounting the trash bags individually on the frame in tension relationship, which frame further includes top and bottom frame members, telescoping side members connecting the top and bottom frame members and a pivoting knuckle provided on the top frame member for removably receiving a fixed or telescoping support and engaging a small area of the lip or mouth of the bag to aid in securing the bag on the frame.